The present invention relates to a microphone, more particularly, to a microphone adapted to be internally mounted on a tape recorder or the like.
In a tape recorder, there are included many structural components which generate vibrations, such as motors, gears, pulleys, etc. Accordingly, in a tape recorder having a built-in microphone, vibrations generated in the aforementioned structural components are transmitted to the case of the microphone and the vibrations converted to noise by the microphone. The noise signal produced in response to vibration is mixed in the output signal of the microphone.
In order to avoid this, in a prior art arrangement, the microphone is mounted on the tape recorder body through an elastic material such as rubber. However, for example, since an electret microphone has a small weight, a sufficient damping effect cannot be attained.